dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Batman: Blind Justice
Bruce Wayne's attorneys question him as the prosecution builds their case. WayneTech's records are subpoenaed, and forged records are found linking him to the illegal arms trade. The years he spent training in the Middle East connected him to several notable anti-American figures. His mentors included Chu Chin Li and Tsunetomo, both well connected to communist authority. Henri Ducard, the man who taught him tracking, is now an arms dealer willing to testify against him. This combined with the brutal death of his parents makes Bruce perfectly fit the psychological profile. Harbinger returns, and begins killing his former coworkers. Riordan finds his program is useless without Harbinger's notes. Before Wayne can stand trial, a vagrant shoots him on the courthouse steps. Ducard arrives in Gotham, where Riordan has promised to clear his international warrants. The vagrant who shot Bruce is revealed to be Harbinger, now wearing a device that forces people to obey his orders. Bruce awakens from his coma, but he's confined to a wheelchair. Gordon tries to cover for Batman's disappearance to prevent a crimewave. Roy Kane discovers the Batcave, and volunteers to let Bruce use his body with Harbinger's device. Harbinger begins taking revenge on Riordan's men, while Riordan tries to make the Bonecrushers work. Ducard deduces that Bruce Wayne is Batman, but Riordan doesn't believe him thanks to Roy. Harbinger mind-controls Riordan, making him unable to lie, so Harbinger can get his old equipment back. Bruce leaps into a Bonecrusher to stop Harbinger, and sees his new face. Harbinger blows up his apartment and leaps into a new body as the police corner him. Harbinger leaps into another Bonecrusher, and Bruce uses Roy's body as Batman again to chase him. Roy's body falters, and his leg gets stuck in train tracks. Bruce leaps into Harbinger's Bonecrusher to save him, but Roy tries to fight Bonecrusher and they're both killed. Bruce breaks the news to Jeannie, who had fallen in love with him. Jeannie tells Bruce that he ruined her life, and she will keep his secret, but he can burn in hell. Riordan exposes the cartel in a confession, as he is still unable to tell lies. The cartel has him assassinated. Gordon tells Bruce that he recognized Roy, implying that he knows Bruce is really Batman. He suggests that nobody would blame Batman for retiring, and Bruce feigns ignorance. Later that night, Alfred burns Harbinger's device. Bruce returns to the recurring nightmare about his parents' death. He knows he should be able to get over them, but Batman won't let him. That's why he can never have a normal life. | Issues = * ** Chapter One: The Sleep of Reason ** Chapter Two: The Kindness of Strangers ** Chapter Three: The Price of Knowledge * ** Chapter Four: Citizen Wayne * ** Chapter Five: Hidden Agendas ** Chapter Six: Cover Operations ** Chapter Seven: Ulterior Motives | Vehicles = | Items = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = ]] * This series establishes that Bruce Wayne can get eight hours worth of sleep from an hour of sleep. * Jim Gordon's real knowledge of Batman's secret identity has always been a controversial matter. This storyline heavily implies that he is aware of it. Gordon talks about his suspicions to Bruce when he's called in as a character witness for the trial. | RecommendedReading = * The Many Deaths of the Batman * Bruce Wayne: Fugitive | Links = }} Category:Batman: Blind Justice